


Had I not seen the Sun

by Squibalicious



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibalicious/pseuds/Squibalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was first posted to FF years ago...Having decided to challenge my writer's block, I present this and its unfinished (but to be) sequel.<br/>********************************************</p>
<p>Born from my love of AU Geeky Sam stories, I wanted to explore a Sam who was non-military but still kick-ass. Dr Samatha Carter is recruited, unwillingly, years into the Stargate program to solve the mystery of who tried to sabotage the Stargate.</p>
<p>My first Stargate fanfic. Comments and reviews are appreciated. The title is from an Emily Dickinson poem.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"God damn GPS! Daniel where are we? " Jack O'Neill slammed his hand on the wheel of the rental car in frustration. They had arrived in Boston almost two hours ago and what should have been a short ride to the campus of MIT was taking twice as long.

"I do not know Boston, Jack. Just follow the signs." Making a hurried turn Jack kept hastily looking from the GPS display to the road.

"Jack, you're driving down a one way street."

"I know that Daniel"

"But you are driving in the wrong direction."

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed, having turned his eyes back on the road to see the oncoming sedan. Breaking hard he heard a grunt from Daniel as the younger man was thrown forward.

"Jack, just pull in there. The map says the auditorium is just around this next block. We can walk from here."

They had caught the red-eye from Colorado Springs to Boston after only one day of downtime from their latest, stress filled mission. Jack should be a little happier with the circumstances. It was only a few hours after they returned from PX7-998 that a malfunction in the gate stranded ten SG teams off-world. The geeks at the mountain were at a complete loss as to the problem. All diagnostics came up clear. There was no explainable reason for the gate system's inability to dial in or out without causing a calamitous discharge of energy on the other side and disengage the wormhole.

General Hammond had ordered Jack and Daniel to Boston to investigate a professor at the Mass. Institute of Technology who was presenting a computer program that theorizes the possibility of creating a stable wormhole. The government took interest in these types of developments, especially when said theory is actually very close to the understood science of the Stargate. The men were to join Colonel Simmons, who was flying up from Washington, with the mission to invite the doctor back to Cheyenne. The hope being that this genius, who somehow independently came up with a theory that explains the science of how the Stargate works, could help to solve the current crisis. So here they were, lost in the labyrinth of Boston.

"We were supposed to be there over an hour ago, Daniel. Hopefully Simmons made it." Jack huffed as the two men made their way up the causeway which led to the lecture hall. He hadn't much time to review the report on this Dr. Carter. Daniel filled him in on most of the scientist's background. Master from Stanford and Doctorate from MIT, Dr. Sam Carter was a rising star in the theoretical physics community, but had come under scrutiny and ridicule for some revolutionary theories. Jack couldn't help but laugh and jab Daniel about finding a kindred spirit in this misfit amongst the geeks, having been in the same situation years ago with his theories on the construction of the pyramids. He was still the black sheep of the archeology community since the truth and proof of his theory was the best kept secret of the US Air Force.

As they entered, they were greeted with only a spattering of attendees but it appeared to be a lively crowd since at the moment a ripple of laughter was sweeping through the cavernous auditorium.

"Dr Carter, what you are suggesting is simple not supported by all accepted understanding of the physics."

The hall was darken with only ambient light from the ceiling, the towering screen at the front of the room glowing with an image of geometric diagram. Jack could tell the speaker was located at the bottom of the stairs, seeing his portly shadow in the low-lighting. He scanned the area in front of the screen searching for the recipient of the tirade, finding the dark outline of a figure at the podium.

"Dr. Stern, I appreciate that my proposal is a distinct departure from the accepted theories but if you would take the opportunity to review the section on the energy concentration you will find that when the.."

"Dr. Carter I will not waste my valuable time reviewing an obviously flawed theory. I can not give credence to a theory so lacking in scientific acumen and one based solely on personal hubris."

"Lights please." A third voice yelled out. With that the hall lit up. Jack could finally make out the back of the irate speaker. The challenger continued.

"It is a disservice to this institution that Dr Carter has taken up its resources in pursuit of such a ridiculous theory." With that the man turned and stormed up the stairs heading directly to Jack and Daniel. Reaching the top of the stairs the man stopped beside the men, turned and snorted one last blow of disgust before departing through the door, slamming heavily on the handle.

From the podium came a firm female voice, "Thank you for attending. While Dr. Stern is obviously not inclined to appreciate a new theory in our understanding of wormhole science, I hope this presentation has offered a new direction of thought and will inspire others in their scientific pursuits." The only response was polite applause. The woman at the podium bowed her head and quietly shuffled an assortment of papers obviously in an effort of to ignore the lack of enthusiasm.

"So," Jack says, turning to Colonel Simmons who had risen from one of back row seats to join them, "we miss much?"

"Just a crucifixion." Simmons replied. As the remaining attendees filtered past them the three men made their way down to the front. Jack could just make out the low conversation between the woman and a young man who looked as if he shopped at the same Geeks-R-Us store as Daniel.

"Dr. Carter, it was an excellent presentation."

"You're being kind George." The tall blond replied to the young man assisting her with the computer connected to the projector. "Unfortunately I think you should start kissing up to Dr. Marcus for another TA position. Stern is the head of the tenure review board. I doubt I will be here next semester." As the men came up a few feet short of the two, a third stepped up to the pair.

"Dr. Carter, I am sorry Dr. Stern was so publicly dismissive to your theory." the voice was the same that called for the lights.

"No need to apologize Ned. Dr. Stern has been gunning for me since I declined his invitation to join his quantum particle think tank."

George chuckled and muttered, "That and when you accidentally," emphasized with air quotes, "poured you drink on him at the faculty mixer last year when he groped you."

"Now George," she towering blond turned to her left, "Doc Sterno simply failed to appreciate the most basic understanding of causality."

Jack snorted loudly, Doc Sterno, at least she has a sense of humor, even if she is an egg-head, he thought. The three colleagues seemed to take no notice of the three men standing a few feet from them. Jack quickly appraised the renowned Doctor Samantha Carter. She was exactly what he had expected. Sure she was dressed in a conservative dull gray suit with a skirt that went down well past her knees. The cream colored blouse she wore underneath was buttoned to the collar with a delicate silver broach clipped to the collar. She wore a hideous pair of black framed glassed that did nothing for her delicate features. Her blond hair was brushed up in an untidy bun. Yep, he thought, Daniel with XX chromosomes.

As if a veil had been lifted to reveal the eavesdroppers, the lights-on man turned to men.

"Gentlemen, the Q and A has concluded. Dr Carter is not taking any further questions."

Simmons took the lead and stepped to the group.

"Forgive the intrusion, I am Major Simmons, United States Air Force, this is Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. We would like to speak to Dr Carter in private."

George took a protective step in front of Dr. Carter, as she took an appraising sweep of the group of men, especially the tall officer with silvery hair and pair of deep brown eyes. Settling a hand on George's forearm she gently nudged him aside and stepped towards the men.

She knew these men, not them specifically, but their type. Nearly twenty years ago a major from the Air Force approached her shortly before her graduation from Stanford with an invitation to join as a commissioned officer. With a father in the military he expected the line, "to serve your country," would work to convince her. She'll never forget her father's parting word in a letter, in lieu of attending her graduation, "I hope you understand what you have given up..."

She never regretted her decision, professionally at least.

"You can make an appointment through my office. Call the university's switchboa-"

"Miss, what we have to discuss will not wait." Jack interrupted.

"Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

Daniel heard the whistle of the oncoming train wreck and quickly jumped in to avert the disaster.

"Doctor Carter," stressing the honorific, "we would appreciate you allowing us to speak to you. We are here on an important matter. It's really quite important, it's.."

Noticing the woman's frustrated look, Daniel wordlessly begged for an assist.

"A matter of national security." Simmons finished for him. "If we could please go somewhere we could speak in private."

George and Ned turned to Samantha in uncertainty. Taking a moment, she considered the option of tossing the group out. Then the thought struck her. She was likely be to out of a job tomorrow.

"Alright, there's a conference room beyond that door." She point to her left. "Wait for me there while I finish up here."

"Thank you Dr. Carter." Simmons nodded and turned to usher the others in the direction of room.

Once they were through the door George turned to Samantha, "What is going on? What does the Air Force want with you?"

"That's what I will find out. Please finish packing up. I'll meet you at my office in a half hour."

It was longer than a half hour that George waited. In fact he had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in front of her desk before she returned hours later, bursting through the door.

"Dr. Carter, wha..what took you so long? What are you doing?"

"Have to go George. I'm on a flight in less than an hour." She replied without looking up as she methodically gathered papers and attempted to shove her laptop into a bag.

"A flight? Where? What's going on?"

She finished her packing and shoved a set of keys into his hand.

"I need you to take care of a few things. I don't know how long I will be gone. Those are the keys to my apartment. Please take care of my cat and whatever else."

"Your cat? Doc, Sam! What is going on?"

"I." she hesitated. "George, I can't tell you much, just, it's important."

"Okay, but can you tell me where you are going?"

"Colorado Springs."

"Colorado? What the hell is in Colorado?"

Stopping in front of the open door, she had a strange, determined look, "Deep-space telemetry." With that she turned and left a stunned George.


	2. Chapter 2

Convincing the good doctor to return to Cheyenne with them took longer than Jack had expected. Didn't these science types wet themselves when someone tells them that they were right? So here he was on a plane for the second time in less than 24 hours headed back to Cheyenne with Dr Samantha Carter in tow. He could hear the quiet mutterings between her and Daniel toward the front of the plane. She hadn't stopped asking questions since they boarded.

Seated toward the back Jack stared at his cell phone for the third time since boarding. It had rung again just before take-off. The caller ID read Kerry. He had avoided all of her calls since they landed in Boston. She was in the Springs for a few days on vacation. The "plan" was for them to finally take a few days together. Their six month relationship had been mostly defined by her schedule as the CIA liaison to the SGC. A night here and there, whenever her job brought her to the mountain from Washington. The casualness worked for him but lately she had been hinting, no more like demanding that they start "making plans." He had left her at his house early in the morning after receiving Hammond's recall. He hadn't told her he was going to Boston. It was likely she went to the mountain after finding his side of the bed cold. Hammond would fill her in on the situation.

Accepting the inevitable he dialed his voicemail.

"Message 1. Jack where the hell are you? I called Cheyenne and Walter said you were offsite. I am going in to find out what the hell is going on. Call me."

Jack stabbed at the 7 button on his cell, "Message 1 deleted."

"Message 2. Jack, General Hammond told me you are in Boston. Call me when you get this."

"Message 2 deleted."

"Message 3. For Christ's sakes Jack, what is so hard about making a phone call? I know you landed in Boston hours ago. I want to talk to you. Call me."

"Message 3 deleted."

"Message 4. Baby, listen, I'm sorry. I just wa.."

"Message 4 deleted." Jack snapped his phone shut and sunk heavily into his seat.

Why did he think Kerry would be any different? Maybe since she knew about the Stargate and his job, he thought it would be easier. In the past eight years he had tried to maintain several relationships but each became a hassle of expectations. He and Sara had even made a second go of it. But the secrets he had to keep once more killed whatever love was left between them. At least with Kerry he did not have to explain away his absences and occasional injuries with the malarkey about deep space telemetry. But not needing to keep secrets about the Stargate simply exposed the real root of the problem. Him. He just couldn't take the step to truly trust another human being. Sure he trusted people, Daniel, Teal'c, the personnel at the SGC. But all that was about was life and limb. No, there was one secret that Jack O'Neill couldn't, wouldn't trust with anyone else. At his age he figured that was a secret he would take to his grave.

Air Force, the military, god and country. Sam winced. Seated on the Gulf Stream jet now headed towards Colorado Springs she wasn't sure if this was her greatest dream or her worst nightmare come true. Hours earlier she had risked her entire career on a theory that would be mocked and refuted by her peers. Next she was being told not only were her theories correct but somewhere in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain was the proof. She had hesitated at first.

The two officers and one Dr Daniel Jackson were not forthcoming with much information until she signed the disclosure statement. She had sworn years ago that she would never put herself under the control of the military, especially the Air Force. Her father, dead these six years, was career military. Her decline of the Air Force's offer when she finished at Stanford was the final betrayal for him. Ever since her parents divorce when she was in high school her father had taken a distant spectator's view of her life. She had blamed the military for her parents break-up. Years of moving around to different bases, weeks even months without him and no more of explanation than the curt reply of classified. It became too much for her mom.

As for her mother, Sam maintained a more congenial relationship, even standing up with her when she remarried. Carl was a civil engineer. Quiet, understanding and far more willing to make Elizabeth part of his life, their decision to retire to Arizona was a mutual one, unlike all the moves her father's career required. Choice, this is what she wanted most for herself, choice and freedom from secrets. The military offered very little choice and too many secrets.

The sun was setting over the moutains when they finally landed on base. Departing from the plane Major Paul Simmons was immediately on his phone to the SCG. As the group seated in the non-descript government Suburban Jack noticed Paul nod and end the call. Hopping into the driver's seat he turned to Jack.

"That was General Hammond. The techs attempted a dial out while we were in the air."

"And." Jack asked.

"There was another power discharge on the other side from the DHD. Two members of SG-4 were injured. Major Porter suffered minor burns on his arms but his second; Captain Steele received three degree burns on her torso and face. The gate disengaged before they could send medical supplies to them. No other attempt has been made."

"Let's get to the mountain." Jack ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam finds out her life's soundtrack is provided by Rockwell. (Bonus points for those who can name that tune.)

In the years he had been at the SCG Jack had seen many responses to people's first impressions of the Gate, from awe and confusion to downright giddiness. One response he had not witnessed before was resignation. Watching the tall blond as she took in the Gate from the observation room made him wonder if this was the right Dr. Samantha Carter. Within the last ten hours this woman had been told her revolutionary scientific theories were scientific fact and presented before her was a millenniums old piece of alien technology and her only reaction was a set jaw. He couldn't quite understand why this lack enthusiasm concerned him so.

Moving his eyes from Dr Carter, Jack studied the doorway. From the time they had arrived at the mountain Jack had been expecting Kerry to appear around a corner.

He was relieved when it was General Hammond who entered the room.

"Sabotage?" Daniel replied to General Hammond's solemn pronouncement.

"We have been able to trace the problem to the new dialing program upgrades installed to the gate computer."

"But that upgrade was installed over a week ago. Why did it take this long for the program to malfunction?"

"Someone purposely manipulated the program to sabotage after a specific sequence of dial outs."

"So remove the program from the dial out computer." Jack offered.

"We can't. The malfunctioning program has acted like a virus to the system, replicating itself throughout dozens of sub-programs. The problem is that the program has also been downloaded to all the gates that were dialed. Even if we scrub the SGC's systems as soon as our off-world teams dial in the virus will be downloaded back into our system. We need a way to not only remove the virus but also to protect the systems from further contamination. It could take weeks, if ever to do."

"Captain Steele doesn't have that time." Daniel reminded the others.

"The upgrades were designed by a research team out of the Pentagon. I've sent Agent Johnson back to Washington to head the investigation from that end. " Jack twirled the pen in his hand, silently thankful for the reprieve. Hammond continued.

"Dr Carter, our scientists have told me your program may offer us an alternative."

Sam's face screwed in confusion. "General Hammond I am not sure how your scientists have had time to review my research? I only just presented my findings this morning."

"Dr Carter, we have known about your theories for some time now."

A panic began to set into Sam's stomach. The details of her work, years in development were closely guarded by her and her assistant. How could the government have known this whole time?

"Do you mean to tell me I have been under investigation? For how long and by whose authority?"

"Dr Carter, I am not authorized to discuss the details of our intel on your research with you at this time. What is needed right now is your expertise in this area. There are over thirty men and women who need your help to bring them home. While I cannot order you to assist, I am asking you to consider what is at stake and to make the right decision."

So, she thought, this was her worst nightmare.

___________________________________________________________

"You need to eat." A voice came from the doorway.

She wasn't sure how long she had been seated at the computer terminal. The lab, a sterile, dull gray room lit by caustic fluorescents deaden the senses to the passage of time. Looking up she found a tall figure moving towards her. She had removed her glasses and could just make out the identity of the intruder.

"I hear you have been here all night. Why don't you take a break?"

"Is that an order Colonel O'Neill?"

Okay, Jack thought, still bitter. To say the good doctor was upset to discover she had been under investigation by the government for years was an under statement. It didn't take long for the gossip of how a civilian scientist handed Hammond his head on a platter to make its way around the base. It was Daniel who was finally able to calm her down enough to consider the more immediate crisis. Later after Daniel showed her to the lab, Jack sat down with General Hammond. Apparently Dr Samantha Carter had been on the radar for over a decade. She was approached to join the service when younger but adamantly declined. Despite her abhorrence of the military she had been on a short list of potential civilian consultants for the Stargate program. The military even went so far to ensure she was awarded grants that would aid in the continuance of her research.

"Nooo, but you won't be much good to us if you pass out from hunger and dehydration."

Turning away from him and standing Sam let out a disgusted huff. Noticing the deep settled cramp in her back she placed her hands behind her, low on her back and stretched into a back bend.

Tilting his head to the side Jack felt a disappointment as he watched her lithe body. With her back to him he could only image how the front of her blouse was likely strained along her chest.

"It looks like the other techs have called it a night."

"I sent them off." She finally replied, turning once more to the terminal and taking her seat.

"You did? Giving orders already Doctor?"

This made her turn to him with a harsh gleam in her eyes.

"They weren't helping. Doctors Lee and Branson are stuck on this idea that we can assert a new programming in to the dialing computer using my model. But there are too many sub-routines that need to be re-written. While possible, it would simply take too much time. No, the answer must be in finding a way to convert the original upgrade program. What I can't figure out is why the system is discharging energy after engaging. The virus was not written into the system that monitor's power levels. If I could... "

"Ack!" Jack cut her off, raising his hand. "Don't waste your energies on me. Besides, I get hives if I listen to too much techno-babble."

"Then why are you here Colonel?" It was a loaded question. As far as Sam Carter could tell Jack O'Neill had no scientific expertise.

"I am here because there are 32 of my people stuck far from home and safety and while I may not be the one to find the solution to getting them back, I can at least make sure those who can are working at top efficiency. It's what I do." he finished with a shrug.

"Well what you are doing right now is interrupting my train of thought which is of help to no one. I'd appreciate it if you let me get back to it."

This was going all wrong. When the SF on duty told Jack that the doctor was hold up in the lab, by herself for hours, he had headed there with the intention of making sure she was okay. It was the truth, this is what he does. As a commanding officer one the most important duties you have is to ensure the safety of your people. All the years he had worked with Daniel should have taught him. A non-military type like Dr. Carter, especially one with a distinct distain for the military would not respond well to his I know what's best because I say so attitude. Time had come to try some of his little used O'Neill charm.

"Listen, I'm not trying to get in your way here. I just thought you could use a break. The commissary will have some coffee on, even at this hour. May I suggest you head there and get something? Maybe even get a few hours of sleep in one of the VIP rooms?"

She loathed to admit to him, but coffee and maybe a bite to eat sounded great. It was just she knew that the young airmen posted outside the lab as babysitters would follow where ever she went. Getting to the lavatory early was an unpleasant excursion.

Feeling the tightness in her back again, she twisted from side to side. This time Jack got a glimpse of her cream colored lace bra as the front of her blouse loosened between its buttons.

"Fine." she replied, rising from her seat, "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo save the day.

Jack hadn't actually intended to escort her to the commissary, but when she got up from the lab bench and walked purposely out the door he couldn't help but feel a tug from certain parts of his anatomy, willing him to follow. After waving off the two SFs assigned to her, he caught up with her halfway down the hall.

Now, a half hour later he was seated across from her, coffees nearly finished and the remnants of two questionable ham and cheese sandwiches between them.

She asked him about missions he had been on where there he encountered problems with the gate. Hammond had authorized her clearance to review SGC mission reports that detailed gate malfunctions. Failing miserably at answering her technical questions he retreated to telling her about his more adventurous exploits. It didn't occur to him until much later that he was trying his damnedest to impress her.

For Sam's part, she figured out early in the conversation that Jack O'Neill was not going to provide an insight into the gate's malfunction history. Rather than quickly collecting her coffee and heading back to the lab she found his tales a pleasant enough distraction. As he talked, he leaned back in his chair, nearly balancing on only the back legs. Seated opposite, she was unaware of how her body leaned in, towards the Colonel.

"I know I can come off as some Neanderthal at times. In fact I was one once, trust me this," sweeping his hands down and up before him, "is a big improvement."

"What do you mean, you've been a Neanderthal?"

"Years back we visited a planet where the population was infected with a virus that caused half of the population to devolve into the chest beating, drag the women off by their hair types. Several team members were infected and brought it back to the SGC. Daniel was one of the few not affected. That's how Doc Frasier figured out how to stop it."

"Frasier?"

"Yeh, base CMO, at least she was. Died a few years ago." A shadow caste over his eyes. Girlfriend, maybe? She thought then shifted in her seat, suddenly unsettled with the idea that Jack O'Neill was involved with someone. Realizing what she was reacting to, Sam drew herself from the table's edge, completely rearranging her position. If the thought of Jack O'Neill involved with someone made her squirm, realizing she was jealous made her downright antsy.

Hoping he took no notice she asked, "How did she stop the virus?"

"It's funny actually. For a guy who has devoted himself to working around old musty things Daniel has the worst allergies. His medication kept him safe."

"Antihistamines?"

"Yeh, so Frasier figured out that by dosing everyone the effects of the virus could be reversed."

"So rather than remove the virus, she inhibited the body's response to it?"

"Yeh, I guess that's how it worked."

Jack could almost hear the clicking of gears from Carter's head. Her blue eyes, no longer obscured by the hideous glasses sparked and flared. He wondered what else it would take to make her eyes light up.

Jack once more followed Carter as she rushed from the commissary. She had starting rattling off what he assumed to be equations until finally he stopped her at the elevators, grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

Suddenly aware of his presence, his warm, firm hand upon her, she turned to him.

"Get Lee and Brandon back to the lab. I know how we are going to stop the discharges and get your people back." She then smiled and entered the waiting lift.

As the doors closed Jack couldn't help but notice that this was the first time he had seen her do that, smile. That's something I could go for seeing again. He thought to himself as he turned to a base phone and called into Hammond's line.

"The power discharge is not caused by the virus. It's the gate system's response to it. The system's program can identify it as a malicious program. The power discharge is its way of trying to purge it from the system." An excited Dr Carter announced to the assembled.

It was a ragged group now clustered in the gate technicians' lab. Ten minutes ago Drs Lee and Brandon and handful of other tech had been dragged from their quarters by Jack and Teal'c. General Hammond also joining them.

"So, you're saying that when we dial up, the gate on the other side is what, sneezing?" Jack asked, still not sure what the now glowing blond was telling them, but pretty sure he had given her the idea in the first place.

"Well, in the crudest terms, yes. It's trying to protect itself from the foreign program in its system."

"We can design an independent algorithm that will act as an inhibitor to the gate's response. It won't remove the virus but it will allow us to stabilize the wormhole and get your off world teams back safely. "

"What we still don't know is what the original virus was meant to do. If the gate system itself had not reacted by creating the energy spikes we may have never known about the virus in the first place." Dr Lee observed.

"Then whoever planted the virus was not trying to sabotage the gate?" Hammond directed to Sam.

"I can't tell you what the virus was meant to do, only that the discharges were not the intended outcome."

A long pregnant pause settled over the assemble group. Finally, it was the Teal'c who broke the silence.

"Doctor Samantha Carter, once you inhibit the Stargate from protecting itself from the virus, will this not allow the virus to achieve its purpose, whatever that maybe?"

"Yes, it will." Sam answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Notes: Sam just wants to go home, but someone has been doing some housecleaning and its not the good kind.

From the conference room she watched as the last of the stranded SG teams returned through the Stargate. Once the inhibitor algorithm she wrote with assistance from Lee proved the remedy to the power discharge everyone seemed to go on auto pilot. Med-teams were stationed in the Gate room, ready to receive any team members who may have injuries. For the most part all returned well, happily greeting each other with jovial thumps on the back.

Each time the Gate's event horizon surged forth she felt her heart quicken. Standing there she finally exhaled a breath she was certain she had held since arriving. Her job was done. The problem was solved. For the last day her sub-conscious was doing cartwheels but outwardly she maintained a cool focus upon the problem. She was good at compartmentalizing. Now, unconsciously she gave herself permission to appreciate what she was witnessing and the enormity of the moment. She was entirely unaware of the smile that spread across her face.

"Now that is more like it." She heard from behind her. Turning, she sees Colonel O'Neill leaning casually against the doorway.

Realizing she had been caught indulging in a flight of fancy, she once again settled her countenance.

"I beg your pardon Colonel?"

"I knew you had it in you." he drawled. Pushing himself from the doorway, he walked towards her.

"I don't understand your meaning."

"Well, I was wondering when it would finally get to you." He replied, motioning to the window looking over the gate room. "The gate. When you got here yesterday I was surprised you weren't more excited. Glad to see you're no different from the rest."

Not answering him immediately, she studied his face. The stern, controlled look he had from the time she met him over 24 hours earlier was gone, replaced with a tired but relaxed and handsome softness, especially around his eyes.

"Who would be the "the rest," as you put it?" Changing her stance with her reply, she folded her arms across her front and drawing herself straight, despite the ache in her back from the hours at the computer terminal.

"Usually, when one your type first gets a look at the gate, it takes all they got to not bust out of their lab coats." The softness of his eyes sparked with a cock sureness.

Tipping her chin down to inventory her attire; her once crisp grey suit was now wrinkled. The starched collared blouse was unbuttoned. She did not remember loosening the buttons. Likely she did it absentmindedly to rub her sore neck.

Raising her eyes once more to the Colonel she allowed a slight smirk to her lips.

"I don't appear to be wearing a lab coat Colonel."

His eyes traveled from her face down to her long legs then back up. For some reason his intentional perusal only came up as far as the top button of her blouse, settling on the slight span of skin exposed by her loosened collar. "No, I guess not." He ultimately replied.

Watching him, Sam's smirk turned to a frown. Why do men's 'elevator eyes' never make it back to the top floor? she thought. Deciding that the banter had gone far enough she stepped away from the window toward the conference table.

"I take it all the teams made it back okay?"

"Yep, last one just came through."

"And Captain Steele?"

"Her injuries are severe. She's in the infirmary under sedation. We are calling in a few specialists to see to her." It was then Jack noticed the satchel sitting on the table.

"Ready to leave us so soon Doctor?"

She regarded her bag. It was her workout bag. Change of clothes, sneakers, underwear, and her toiletries. She had grabbed it from her office. Her office, George, Damn, she thought, I need to call him, tell about the surveillance.

She huffed an exhausted sigh.

"I was hoping to get a ride to a hotel in Denver where I can get a shower and find out if there is a flight available back East this afternoon."

Watching her shoulders roll forward in tiredness, before his brain could stop his mouth he heard himself say, "You can't."

With this comment, Sam regarded him coolly. She had made it clear to General Hammond that she had no intention of staying on at Cheyenne. Despite his assurances of full disclosure of the surveillance, she refused. While she may have signed a disclosure with the Air Force, her research was independently documented. There was nothing to stop her from continuing her research without the involvement and interference of the military.

As for the unsolved mystery of the tampered program, she figured that's their problem now.

Jack recognized the current look on her face. It was the same look she gave Hammond, right before she tore into him upon finding out about the surveillance of her and her research. Jack O'Neill was fairly certain that he had handled every form of explosive known on Earth without loosing a limb. If he could make it through the next two minutes, he just may add Dr. Samantha Carter to the list.

"You'll miss the party."

"Party?"

"Yeh, it's tradition. Successful conclusion to a major crisis must always be followed by a party, with cake." he added emphatically.

"Cake?"

"And beer. Listen the Air Force would be more than happy to put you up in a hotel for the night. Stick around for the party. Well maybe not a party as much as a gathering at our local watering hole. But I'm pretty sure there are a few dozen men and women who would like to buy you a drink. I'll talk to Walter; he'll make a reservation for you downtown. I'll drive you myself. We can get breakfast on the way."

Sam contemplated refusing him and insisting all she wanted was a place to clean up and a flight back home. Perhaps for the same reason she did not send him and Dr Jackson away in Boston, she found herself, against all better judgment, accepting the Colonel's offer.

"You guys better have Sam Adams out here because I refuse to drink that Rocky Mountain swill."

Pulling up to the diner, Sam once more questioned what it was she was doing. Somehow she had not only agreed to stay in Colorado Springs for the night but to go for breakfast with Colonel Jack O'Neill. Jack turned to her with a quirk of a smile.

"You ready for the best damn Denver omelet you will ever have in your life?"

"So long it comes with copious amounts of coffee."

Chuckling he exited the truck and headed to her side. Maybe it was the fatigue, but she was usually much quicker at opening her own door. Suddenly he was before her, door open and a proffered hand to assist her out.

Once inside the diner Sam excused herself to the ladies room. Finding his usual table Jack waited for the waitress to bring over a set of menus.

"Suga', where you been lately."

"Oh you know how it goes Patty." He said with a wink to the plump waitress.

"Where are those friends of yours this morning? You know the cutey with the glasses and Mr. Hunk Hunk of Burning Love."

"Sorry to disappoint Patty, just me and the lady." Jack nodded in the direction of the bathroom just as Sam came out.

"Oh, what have you caught yourself there?"

"Not sure Patty, but I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"What'll it be?"

"Two Denver omelets and two coffees." Leaning over to the Midwestern cherub his quietly added, "Decaf for the lady, please."

"Comin' right up"

Patty turned to the kitchen passing Sam as she came up the table. As she did Patty whispered conspiratorially, "Good luck, darlin'."

The breakfast was as promised. Only she wasn't sure about the coffee. Three cups and she felt no more awake, her eyes growing heavy as the Colonel pulled onto the road. By the time he reached the first traffic light he could make out a faint snore from his passenger.

Walter had called him as they ate. He had made a reservation at a local motel and arranged a charter from the Springs to Denver for the next morning. Her flight out of Denver was for later in the afternoon.

As he waited for the light he found himself at another kind of cross road. Turn left he would be heading towards the hotel Walter had made a reservation at, which was 30 minutes across town. Or, turn right towards his house, a short five minutes away.

He flicked on his blinker, the light turned green and he made the turn.

1763 miles East, Boston Detective Norman Parker stepped onto the third floor landing of a Beacon Hill brownstone. He nodded a greeting to the uniform officer standing outside the apartment door.

"Norm, about time you got here." was the greeting from his partner.

"Later Luis, what ya got?"

Detective Luis Gonsalves surveyed the wreckage of what was once fairly nice place.

"Downstairs neighbor called it in. She got back from Hong Kong early this morning to find the cat at her door. She came up here, door wide open. CS techs say there is no sign of forced entry."

Walking back to the kitchen Luis and Norm stopped short from entering.

"She found the vic here." Luis pointed to the covered body lying on the floor. A pool of blood, now longed dried, peeking out from the covering. "Swears she touched nothing, got the hell out and made the call."

"So, she know this guy?"

"No, apartment belongs to a Doctor Samantha Carter. She's at MIT. Neighbor's been gone for two weeks. No idea where the she is."

"ID on the vic?"

"Yea, wallet, watch, nothing missing. This poor bastard is Doctor Ned Karlanski. Professor of Theoretical Physics, MIT."

Before he could continue, Luis' cell rang. Taking the call, Norm walked back to the front room. The entire place had been tossed. Stepping over to a desk he looked under it noticing a bare, rectangular impression in the carpet. PC? He thought.

Hearing Luis walk back in, finished with his call, he straighten and turned to his partner.

"That was the uniform I sent over to this Carter's office. Says it looks the same as the apartment. Both Karlanski and Carter were last seen yesterday. There was some kind of presentation. After that no one saw Carter. Karlanski made it to his office in the late morning. His assistant says he got a call shortly before 5 PM then left without a word."

Norm continued to step around the apartment, careful to not disturb the anything.

"And she didn't think it odd he never showed up this morning?"

"Says no, Karlanski had a vacation planned for this week. She figured he headed down to the Cape early."

"The Cape, uh? Don't suppose he was meeting Carter there?"

"Not likely, he rented a house in Provincetown."

Noticing a cracked, framed photo of an attractive blond standing with a shorter brunette in a wedding dress and a groom, who bore a close resemblance. Brother, perhaps?

"So, leggy blonds not his type?"

"Just not the ones of the female persuasion."

"Alright, you finish up here. I'm heading over to Carter's office. Let's see if someone there can theorize why one of their Einstein's is missing and another has bullet in his head."


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy issues.

Doctor Samantha Carter was dreaming. She was standing at the base of a metal grated ramp. Facing the ramp it looked to go on forever fading into a horizon of black velvet and stars, yet the room she was in was bright. She could feel the brushes of people's shoulders as they walked past her. She could not see their faces as they continued on up the ramp into the vast distance. She reached out and yelled to them to wait, wait for her but they continued to walk away with out looking back. She tried to follow them, struggling to move her legs forward. Finally an arm on her shoulder ceased her futile struggle.

A deep, rumbling voice whispered in her ear, "Wha-cha ya doing Samantha?"

She tried to turn to the voice but her body remained facing the ramp. "I want to go with them." she cried. "Why won't you let me go?"

She felt another brush on her other shoulder. Distracted from the voice in her ear she could make out the profile of a phantom.

"Daddy?" The phantom turned to her.

"You're not suppose to be here Sammie." It was her dead father. His face cold and gaunt. He was in dress uniform. It did not bare the insignia of General but Colonel, as he was when she was younger.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She wasn't sure if her cry was directed at her father who was now walking away from her up the ramp or at the firm hand that held her shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"Hey, Carter. Doc, wake up. Samantha!"

Sitting up she was suddenly aware that she was awake, Jack O'Neill's hand gripping her left shoulder.

She could see through the truck's window the front office door to a motel. Jack had gone to check her in. As she waited, leaning her head on the window, she sorted through what she could remember of her dream.

Her father. When was the last time she dreamed about her father? Maybe when she was little? Dreams of him coming through the door on Christmas morning, his arms laden with gifts. A surprise to the family. Of course there never was such a happy scene. Holidays were typically spent waiting for his phone call. If, rather then when he did call, it was no more than five minutes.

She knew his face from her dream. It was how he looked that last time she saw him, at the VA cancer hospice. He had kept his illness from her and her brother Mark for months. It wasn't until a few days before she was heading to Boston that she received his call.

During her one and only visit to Jacob's bedside she had done most of the talking, telling him about her new position at MIT. The grant she had been awarded based on her Master's thesis on wormholes.

Jacob had simply sat there, listening. She told him she would call the next day. Her flight to Boston was in the morning. She didn't get the chance to call until three days later. It was then the Army doctor told her that her father had passed two days previous. They tried calling, but the number on file was for her old apartment.

His remains went to Arlington. No one in the family attended the interment.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack played with the radio as he maneuvered his Ford F-250 alone the mountain road south of Colorado Springs taking the long way to his house.

Despite being exhausted, having slept little in the last 24 hours he needed some time to think. When he pulled into the motel parking lot with Samantha Carter sleeping peacefully in his passenger seat he still couldn't understand the urge that had come over him to take her back to his place. If there was one thing he did not need was the complication of Samantha Carter in his life.

He watched her sleep rather than wake her. When she turned towards him, rubbing the side of her head on the corner of the seat he was transfixed. Her blond hair was loose, settling around her face. When a stray strand tickled at her nose he held in a chuckle as she absently swatted at it.

The minutes stretched on as she blew quiet breathes through her full lips. Her blouse, the one he found locked tight in Boston hung loose, away from her neck. He could see the strap of the creamy bra.

Of the many women, human and alien that had crossed his path, she was the...what? The most beautiful? Maybe. He had focused on the delicate skin below her eyes. In the late morning sun he could see the faint shadow of lines, drawing away in wisps from the corners. He liked them. Rather he liked the idea of her being known to the world and to time.

Was she the smartest? Check. No argument there.

Was she strong, determined, willful, compassionate? She could have walked away after finding out about the surveillance and left them to the mess. Instead she stayed and saved the lives of 32 people. Maybe it was ego that made her see it through. Jack quickly discarded that thought. She was confident, that wasn't about ego.

Jack eventually pulled up to his house. His internal debate over why Samantha Carter was someone he did not need in his life continuing as he unlocked the door.

Smiling to himself he thought about their conversation in the conference room. The way she looked at him, as if she was ready to take him on in hand to hand combat. Yup, for all the ways this woman is not your type, explain why you're getting hard just thinking about her.

Walking up to his kitchen counter he pushed play on the answer machine and checked his watch, 12:03 PM. Not morning any more, he thought and turned to pull a beer from the fridge.

The machine beeped, indicating one message.

"Jack,"

Kerry.

"I'm in Washington. I guess...we'll talk later."

His smile fading Jack O'Neill had only one thought, shit.

Agent Kerry Johnson stepped out of the elevator alone. Her hurried steps echoed along the deserted hall of a basement corridor.

She had arrived in Washington less than an hour ago. She hadn't expected to awake alone this morning. Since the time she met him she could tell Jack O'Neill was not the kind of man to leave a rose on her pillow. She understood the limitations which both their positions placed on them. While some might see an unwavering commitment to their jobs as an obstacle to a relationship, Kerry honestly believed for them it was a strength.

When she called Jack three weeks ago, with the suggestion that they finally spend more than 12 hours together, away from Washington and the SGC she honestly believed that that they were ready. Ready to make their arrangement more permanent.

She was convinced that all she needed was the opportunity to show him that theirs was a relationship that could last. That she could give him what he deep down desired the most. Someone he could trust and who could give back to him all that he had lost. A child.

Arriving at her destination she swipes her access card. With the familiar buzz and click she opens the door. The small anteroom is occupied by a sole man dressed in a dark suit and tie. His stands and walks her to a second door. Once more she swipes her card as the man enters his code to a keypad. The LCD screen above the pad flashes an image of Kerry. The man enters a second code which activates a pad below the screen. Placing her hand on the screen a horizontal beam scrolls down, then up.

The door unlocked. Stepping back to open it Kerry is immediately assaulted with an array of voices and monitor signals.

This is the communications command center of the CIA.

Stepping into the one of the secure conference rooms she takes a seat in front of a terminal and inserts her access card. After entering her priority code she picks up the black phone attached to the terminal and dials.

Waiting as the call is routed through the system so to mask its origin she navigates through the computer's directory until she finds the file she needs. Clementine.

The click from the phone tells her the called has connected, a female voice answers.

"Doctor Ned Karlanski's office."


	8. Chapter 8

_We all know that Sam is a hot commodity..._

* * *

The GPS directional compass swiveled as the black SUV sped along heading south on Route 25 from Denver. A red dot suddenly lite up on the screen. The occupant of the passenger seat dials into the voicemail of the cell phone he holds. A few seconds later a woman's voice comes over the Bluetooth system.

_"George, I've been calling you all afternoon. We need to talk. I'm still in Colorado but I'll be back in Boston by tomorrow afternoon. I need you to lock down everything in my office and at my apartment. Get all the files. Everything. Put them...somewhere safe. Oh, don't forget to give Schrödinger his insulin shot._

_George, it's incredible. I..._

_I want to tell you more but.._

_Just call me as soon as possible"_

When the message finishes the passenger quickly presses speed dial and waits for an answer.

A man's deep, accented voice fills the vehicle's interior.

_"Speak."_

"My Lord. We have her location. We are headed there now."

_"Excellent. Take her alive."_

"As you command my Lord."

* * *

_This isn't a date._ At least that is what Samantha Carter keeps telling herself as she roots through her sparse cosmetics bag trying to find the lip gloss she knows she had left in it.

No, she was definitely not meeting Jack O'Neill in 20 minutes for a date. He was taking her to a bar, for beers with a dozen or more other people. It's not a date when you're with other people.

_Besides,_ she thinks, _I don't even like this guy. For one thing, he's military. There, done, nothing else to say. Oh and he is so full of himself. He can't seem to find a comb. And he slouches. Of course, he is taller that you. How often do you get to actually look up at guy? Oh, that guy Mark and Marilyn paired you with at there wedding. What was his name...Pa- Peter? Ugh. I would have worn flats if I had known that the heels would afford me a view of his desperado hairline. It must have been runnin' for the border since he hit puberty._

Finding the lip gloss Sam turns to the bathroom mirror. Before she can get the gloss to her lips her face turns ashen. _This is what I'm wearing!?_

All her workout bag contained was a pair of jeans, a sports bar that while making her daily 15 miles runs more comfortable, did nothing for the girls, and a worn Stanford University t-shirt.

It was while she stands dumbly staring at her image that she hears a loud rap on the door of her motel room.

Stepping out of the bathroom she looks over at the bedside clock as she walks to the door.

_He's early._

Opening the door she repeats her thought out loud, "You're earl-"

Three seconds. That's all it takes. One second for her eyes to communicate to her brain that the person standing before her was not Jack O'Neill. The next second for her brain to send to her mouth its only response,

"George?"

In the third second she experiences, as it was later explain to her, being zatted.


	9. Chapter 9

Kerry wouldn't say she liked Ned Karlanski but for the last three years he had done his job and done it well. So when she received word that the Boston Police had found his body in the apartment of Doctor Samantha Carter she felt of twinge of regret. Ned's job was simple, observe and report on the research of one Doctor Samantha Carter or as her dossier referred to her, Clementine.  
  
As his handler, she was his first call that morning. He had been surprised by two Air Force officers and a civilian doctor who approached Dr. Carter following her presentation.  
  
Kerry knew the protocol. Once a mark was exposed all related product must be taken into custody. Wanting it to be done quietly she had instructed Ned to discreetly retrieve all hardware and hard copy data from Doctor Carter's home and office.  
  
She could not have predicted that it would get him killed.  
  
She had little time to mourn his passing. What she honestly regretted was that based on the initial investigation report, all computer equipment and files were missing from the doctor's apartment and office.  
  
Kerry had little choice but to leave the investigation of Ned's death to the Boston office. Her concern right now was the taking Myron Phelpps into custody.  
  
Kerry stepped lightly off of the sidewalk and slipped behind the dark van parked on a side street. Opening the rear door she hauled herself in, joining the two other agents who were seated with head phones on and their eyes trained on a video feed. Watching the screen all three caught as a young man walked with agitation up the steps of an apartment building. Looking anxiously over his shoulder the young man entered the front door.  
  
Myron Phelpps was 27 years old. He had worked at the Pentagon for two years as a computer engineer. He was a member of a four person team who had recently finished updating a program for the Stargate. Of course, with only level three clearance the actual purpose of the program was unknown to the team. For all they knew, they were writing install command codes for the Army's new mobile dishwashing units.  
  
One of the men removed his head phones and turned to Kerry.  
  
"That's our guy."

* * *

  
Myron Phelpps entered his DC apartment and went directly to the hall closet. Grabbing the black duffle from the shelf, he set it on the floor to open it. On top was clothing, which he quickly pulled out. Next he found a billfold containing two passports, both with his picture. Digging in further he removed two dense packets of currency. One was of US 100 and the other Brazilian real.  
  
It was enough money for him to travel to his destination. Once there he would walk into the Banco Central dos Brasil, present his second passport and claim his 1.2 million US.  
  
Frustrated with a job he knew was beneath his talents Myron Phelpps couldn't believe his luck when a beautiful woman approached him 6 month ago with an offer he could not refuse.  
  
For 200,000 a month all he needed to do was slip a few lines of code, provided to him, into a couple of installation programs. The new code seemed utterly inconsequential, having no effect upon the program itself. Beyond this, Myron never questioned its purpose.  
  
He knew that he was in trouble when the number he called to reach his friend was suddenly disconnected. Myron had known this day would come and planned accordingly.  
  
Zipping up the duffle, Myron took his government issued cell phone from his pocket and once more reached into the closet. From a utility box he removed a small hammer. Placing the cell phone on the floor, Phelps brought the hammer down hard on the phone. He slammed it three more times until it was shattered. Discarding the hammer, he grabbed the duffle and headed for the door.  
  
All he needed to do was get to Dulles Airport. 6 hours later he would be sipping caipirinhas on a beach.  
  
As he opened his door these thoughts dissolved as a woman stepped in the doorway, blocking his flight.

* * *

  
  
Watching the video feed of Myron Phelpps' building Kerry observed her two associates enter.  
  
"Martins." She spoke into the open microphone.  
  
"We're on the second floor."  
  
Listening as the men took the stairs up to the fifth floor apartment, Kerry waited.  
  
Suddenly an explosion came over the audio, forcing her to remove the headset.  
  
Scrambling through the door of the van, she sprinted down the sidewalk.  
  
As bystanders on the street stood and stared, following the billow of smoke and flame coming from the apartment, Kerry noticed a woman walking calmly toward her. The woman stepped from the sidewalk to a waiting car.  
  
Drawing her weapon Kerry yelled out.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Turning to Kerry, the woman's eyes flashed gold.  
  
Shocked for a moment Kerry was unaware of the man behind her. Just as she aimed at the woman the hard butt of a gun came down upon the back of her head.


End file.
